


god knows we like archaic kinds of fun

by articheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, basically a description of yuta and sicheng’s lives over the course of human history, dejun is mentioned, its cute, theres no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articheart/pseuds/articheart
Summary: Vampire lovers who stay together as the world changes and transforms.Or: Yuta and Sicheng witness most of the major events in human history and love each other through it all.





	god knows we like archaic kinds of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in two days and didn’t check for spelling mistakes so I just hope it isn’t completely terrible. That being said, enjoy!

Nakamoto Yuta has been around for quite some time now. Not _alive_ , per say, but around. Being born in the 13th Century — more accurately in 1274, when the first _kamikaze_ winds took place in Japan and shielded them from the mongol fleets under Kublai Khan — and then unwillingly turning into a vampire at the tender age of twenty-two, Yuta is now 741 years old. 

It is the year of 2015. Yuta stands on the balcony of his apartment in Montmartre, Paris, with a cup of Oolong tea in hand as he basks in the gentle sunlight of the early morning hours. It’s quiet still, the city lazily awakes from its slumber and the streets gradually fill with movement, one person at a time. The soft colors and the intricate details of the neighbourhood remind him of older times — Paris has always been the city which hit closest to home for Yuta, followed closely by Buenos Aires and Prague. Right now, he’s just glad that he’s able to live there again after so many years away. He goes to take a sip from the cup and immediately yelps when the scalding liquid touches his lips. A muffled laugh comes from behind him. 

“The sun may not burn us but tea sure does.” says Dong Sicheng, his long-time lover, from their bed where he’s sitting up against the headboard, pillow marks on his bare shoulder and blond hair sticking out awkwardly. 

Yuta huffs amusedly, steps away from the balcony and into their room to kiss him good morning. Sicheng smiles at him, coy and sweet, and it’s 1682 all over again. Yuta remembers their first meeting like he remembers the way home every evening. It was a warm night in May, an inauguration ball at the Palace of Versailles. He had first seen Sicheng out of the corner of his eye, pink tunic embroidered with gold threads drawing Yuta’s attention to opposite side of the hall where he stood in all of his eerie glory. Even from afar, Yuta could tell they were the same; the lack of a heartbeat and his nearly translucent skin were just the cherry on top. They locked eyes, Sicheng ran his hand through his hair — dark brown at the time — and smiled, bright and blinding, then they had danced and danced together until it was time to end the festivities, parting with a chaste kiss to the knuckles and twin flames ignited within each of their chests. 

After that night, however, it takes them another century to reunite. Not for lack of interest, as Yuta had whispered the other’s name to all four corners of the world in hopes of running into him, but to no avail. It went on as a series of unfortunate mismatches, until it didn’t. They meet for the second time in London. In a staging of Hamlet at Drury Lane Theatre in which one of Yuta’s friends — Xiao Dejun, a vampire only a couple of decades younger than both of them — plays the lead and they find out during intermissions that they still have much in common, despite having fallen out of touch. From that moment on, they would go on all kinds of dates. Visiting the National Library in Bourbon Spain, because London had always been a little too boring for them, and smoking clay pipes at the Callune Gardens back in Paris where they lived together for approximately 20 years until Napoleon started wilding with the Coalitions and they decided it was best to move to Argentina. 

Buenos Aires was a dream. Sicheng ended up enrolling in university to study natural sciences and Yuta found great joy in appreciating local music — chamamé was his favorite; a type of folkloric music which combined waltzes and polkas with Spanish tunes. Nightlife was also not bad at all. The crowded streets and loud singing helped them blend in and hide from view whenever they needed to eat. Their house was a pale yellow which seemed to engulf that part of their lives in warmth. Truthfully, Yuta has trouble recalling a single bad memory from their time in Argentina.

In no time, unfortunately, their stay is cut short. Sicheng returns to his homeland in China in the middle of the 19th Century as The Opium Wars begun and he feels he needs to go back and assist in any way he can. During the separation, they could only communicate through letters and scarce ones at that, less than three a year. The conflict keeps them apart for roughly twenty years, until 1860, when it finally comes to an end and they get to reunite in Prague. Sicheng and Yuta wander around Northern Europe for the rest of the Century and then some, never really settling in one place but traveling to many different countries instead. After being away from each other for such an extended period, it didn’t really matter where they went, as long as they were together. It is bliss. It is like honeymoon for newlyweds except they weren’t arried and were both in their mid-500s. At that time, the rest of the world started moving faster. It was the peak of the second Industrial Revolution and the way things were changing faster than their eyes could follow was exhilarating. 

They met new friends and reunited with old ones. Yuta even got to host a party in Romania, 1911, and vampires from all over the world came to take part in the festivities and it escalated so viciously he refuses to share details. Those few years were everything they could ever ask for. Until 1914, that is. Until the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand which marked the beginning of the first World War and suddenly Europe didn’t feel so safe anymore. Once again, Yuta and Sicheng escaped to somewhere far away, Tibet this time, finding shelter in the loneliness of the mountains.

When Pearl Harbor happened, followed closely by the nuclear attacks in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, they moved from Tibet back to Argentina, seeking peace as if it were possible. It seemed like wherever they went, tragedy followed. As Sicheng had once wondered out loud after a disheartening evening listening to the news on a creaky radio: “Could it be our Karma? That we’ve witnessed so many things being wiped out of Earth and now history is finally trying to get rid of _us_?”

Anyhow, they remained in South America until President Kennedy was assassinated in the United States and Lyndon B. Johnson stepped in. Then they impulsively traveled to Mexico and stayed there for a short period of time with no real motive behind it other than why not. Twelve years later Yuta suggests, out of boredom, that they move back to Prague and so it is done. There, they fulfill Sicheng’s childhood dream of adopting a calico cat which they kindly name ‘Aristotle’. He lives for almost fifteen years and after he finally passes away they have to move somewhere else because it gets unbearably sad to live in that house without Ari. 

In the early 90s, after the fall of the Berlin Wall, they end up in Germany. It’s nice and comfortable, with the turmoil of all the new art movements and the general feelings of lightness that begins to gradually spread worldwide, but it isn’t quite right. Another fifteen years go by. Sicheng and Yuta explore Portugal, Norway, Denmark and Finland, never settling in one place for too long. In 2012, they let themselves be pulled back to Paris by their heartstrings, like magnets and their true north. It’s the year people get convinced the world is ending, for some reason, and they decide that if things are really coming to an end, they might as well spend the last few moments in their favorite place ever. 

The world does not end — the same way it hadn’t ended in every other occasion people had obsessed over an upcoming apocalypse — but they stay in France anyways and it fills their days with indescribable happiness. Sicheng joins a contemporary dance academy as an instructor and Yuta thinks he’s very funny, becoming a world history museum curator. 

The year is 2015. They are both sprawled across their king size mattress, limbs intertwined in a way that would border on uncomfortable did their bodies produce heat like a human’s. Sicheng is scrolling through his Instagram and Yuta runs his fingers through his hair, humming distractedly to a song he’s had on his mind for the past couple days but just can’t pin down the title. The blond’s frame shakes with laughter. He turns the screen to show his lover whatever it is that he’s snickering at and Yuta chuckles too, fond warmth blossoming in his chest. 

They have lived through the Black Plague and both World Wars. They have seen civilizations rise and die, bringing down their languages and heroes and dreams. 

They have seen the world change time and time again. Their love remains the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I’d really appreciate comments and Kudos
> 
> Special thanks to lu and hillary as always


End file.
